1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides template-fixed β-hairpin peptidomimetics incorporating template-fixed chains of 8 to 16 α-amino acid residues which, depending on their positions in the chains, are Gly or Pro, or of certain types, as defined hereinbelow. These template-fixed β-hairpin mimetics have broad spectrum antimicrobial and anticancer activity. In addition, the present invention provides an efficient synthetic process by which these compounds can, if desired, be made in parallel library-format. These β-hairpin peptidomimetics show improved efficacy, bioavailability, half-life and most importantly a significantly enhanced ratio between antibacterial and anticancer activity on the one hand, and hemolysis of red blood cells on the other.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The growing problem of microbial resistance to established antibiotics has stimulated intense interest in developing novel antimicrobial agents with new modes of action (H. Breithaupt, Nat. Biotechnol. 1999, 17, 1165–1169). One emerging class of antibiotics is based on naturally occurring cationic peptides (T. Ganz, R. L. Lehrer, Mol. Medicine Today 1999, 5, 292–297; R. M. Epand, H. J. Vogel, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1999, 1462, 11–28). These include disulfide-bridged β-hairpin and β-sheet peptides (such as the protegrins [V. N. M.; O. V. Shamova, H. A. Korneva, R. I. Lehrer, FEBS Lett. 1993, 327, 231–236], tachyplesins [T. Nakamura, H. Furunaka, T. Miyata, F. Tokunaga, T. Muta, S. Iwanaga, M. Niwa, T. Takao, Y. Shimonishi, Y. J. Biol. Chem. 1988, 263, 16709–16713], and the defensins [R. I. Lehrer, A. K. Lichtenstein, T. Ganz, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 1993, 11, 105–128], amphipathic α-helical peptides (e.g. cecropins, dermaseptins, magainins, and mellitins [A. Tossi, L. Sandri, A. Giangaspero, Biopolymers 2000, 55, 4–30]), as well as other linear and loop-structured peptides. Although the mechanisms of action of antimicrobial cationic peptides are not yet fully understood, their primary site of interaction is the microbial cell membrane (H. W. Huang, Biochemistry 2000, 39, 8347–8352). Upon exposure to these agents, the cell membrane undergoes permeabilization, which is followed by rapid cell death. However, more complex mechanisms of action, for example, involving receptor-mediated signaling; cannot presently be ruled out (M. Wu, E. Maier, R. Benz, R. E. Hancock, Biochemistry 1999, 38, 7235–7242).
The antimicrobial activities of many of these cationic peptides usually correlate with their preferred secondary structures, observed either in aqueous solution or in membrane-like environments (N. Sitaram, R. Nagaraj, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1999, 1462, 29–54). Structural studies by nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy have shown that cationic peptides such as protegrin 1 (A. Aumelas, M. Mangoni, C. Roumestand, L. Chiche, E. Despaux, G. Grassy, B. Calas, A. Chavanieu, A. Eur. J. Biochem. 1996, 237, 575–583; R. L. Fahrner, T. Dieckmann, S. S. L. Harwig, R. I. Lehrer, D. Eisenberg, J. Feigon, J. Chem. Biol. 1996, 3, 543–550) and tachyplesin I (K. Kawano, T. Yoneya, T. Miyata, K. Yoshikawa, F. Tokunaga, Y. Terada, S. J. Iwanaga, S. J. Biol. Chem. 1990, 265, 15365–15367) adopt well defined β-hairpin conformations, due to the constraining effect of two disulfide bridges. In protegrin analogues lacking one or both of these disulfide bonds, the stability of the β-hairpin conformation is diminished, and the antimicrobial activity is reduced (J. Chen, T. J. Falla, H. J. Liu, M. A. Hurst, C. A. Fujii, D. A. Mosca, J. R. Embree D. J. Loury, P. A. Radel, C. C. Chang, L. Gu, J. C. Fiddes, Biopolymers 2000, 55, 88–98; S. L. Harwig, A. Waring, H. J. Yang, Y. Cho, L. Tan, R. I. Lehrer, R. J. Eur. J. Biochem. 1996, 240, 352–357; M. E. Mangoni, A. Aumelas, P. Charnet, C. Roumestand, L. Chiche, E. Despaux, G. Grassy, B. Calas, A. Chavanieu, FEBS Lett. 1996, 383, 93–98; H. Tamamura, T. Murakami, S. Noriuchi, K. Sugihara, A. Otaka, W. Takada, T. Ibuka, M. Waki, N. Tamamoto, N. Fujii, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1995, 43, 853–858). Similar observations have been made in analogues of tachyplesin I (H. Tamamura, R. Ikoma, M. Niwa, S. Funakoshi, T. Murakami, N. Fujii, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1993, 41, 978–980) and in hairpin-loop mimetics of rabbit defensin NP-2 (S. Thennarasu, R. Nagaraj, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 1999, 254, 281–283). These results show that the β-hairpin structure plays an important role in the antimicrobial activity and stability of these protegrin-like peptides. In the case of the cationic peptides preferring α-helical structures, the amphililic structure of the helix appears to play a key role in determining antimicrobial activity (A. Tossi, L. Sandri, A. Giangaspero, A. Biopolymers 2000, 55, 430). Gramicidin S is a backbone-cyclic peptide with a well defined β-hairpin structure (S. E. Hull, R. Karlsson, P. Main, M. M. Woolfson, E. J. Dodson, Nature 1978, 275, 206–275) that displays potent antimicrobial activity against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria (L. H. Kondejewski, S. W. Farmer, D. S. Wishart, R. E. Hancock, R. S. Hodges, Int. J. Peptide Prot. Res. 1996, 47, 460–466). The high hemolytic activity of gramicidin S has, however, hindered its widespread use as an antibiotic. Recent structural studies by NMR have indicated that the high hemolytic activity apparently correlates with the highly amphipathic nature of this cyclic β-hairpin-like molecule, but that it is possible to dissociate antimicrobial and hemolytic activities by modulating the conformation and amphiphilicity (L. H. Kondejewski, M. Jelokhani-Niarali, S. W. Farmer, B. Lix, M. Kay, B. D. Sykes, R. E. Hancock, R. S. Hodges, J. Biol. Chem. 1999, 274, 13181–13192; C. McInnes L. H. Kondejewski, R. S. Hodges, B. D. Sykes, J. Biol. Chem. 2000, 275, 14287–14294).
A new cyclic antimicrobial peptide RTD-1 was reported recently from primate leukocytes (Y.-Q. Tang, J. Yuan, G. Ösapay, K. Ösapay, D. Tran, C. J. Miller, A. J. Oellette, M. E. Selsted, Science 1999, 286, 498–502. This peptide contains three disulfide bridges, which act to constrain the cyclic peptide backbone into a hairpin geometry. Cleavage of the three disulfide bonds leads to a significant loss of antimicrobial activity. Analogues of protegrins (J. P. Tam, C. Wu, J.-L. Yang, Eur. J. Biochem. 2000, 267, 3289–3300) and tachyplesins (J.-P. Tam, Y.-A. Lu, I.-L. Yang, Biochemistry 2000, 39, 7159–7169; N. Sitaram, R. Nagaraij, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 2000, 267, 783–790) containing a cyclic peptide backbone, as well as multiple disulfide bridges to enforce a amphiphilic hairpin structure, have also been reported. In these cases, removal of all the cystine constraints does not always lead to a large loss of antimicrobial activity, but does modulate the membranolytic selectivity (J. P. Tam, C. Wu, J.-L. Yang, Eur. J. Biochem. 2000, 267, 3289–3300).
A key issue in the design of new cationic antimicrobial peptides is selectivity. The naturally occurring protegrins and tachyplesins exert a significant hemolytic activity against human red blood cells. This is also the case for protegrin analogues such as IB367 (J. Chen, T. J. Falla, H. J. Liu, M. A. Hurst, C. A. Fujii, D. A. Mosca, J. R. Embree, D. J. Loury, P. A. Radel, C. C. Chang, L. Gu, J. C. Fiddes, Biopolymers 2000, 55, 88–98; C. Chang, L. Gu, J. Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,872, 1999). This high hemolytic activity essentially obviates its use in vivo, and represents a serious disadvantage in clinical applications. Also, the antibiotic activity of analogues often decreases significantly with increasing salt concentration, such that under in vivo conditions (ca. 100–150 mM NaCl) the antimicrobial activity may be severely reduced. Before intravenous use can be considered, the general toxicity, protein-binding activity in blood serum, as well as protease stability become serious issues which must be adequately addressed.
Protegrin 1 exhibits potent and similar activity against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria as well as fungi in both low- and high-salt assays. This broad antimicrobial activity combined with a rapid mode of action, and their ability to kill bacteria resistant to other classes of antibiotics, make them attractive targets for development of clinically useful antibiotics. The activity against gram-positive bacteria is typically higher than against gram-negative bacteria. However, protegrin 1 also exhibits a high hemolytic activity against human red blood cells, and hence a low selectivity towards microbial cells. Oriented CD experiments (W. T. Heller, A. J. Waring, R. I. Lehrer, H. W. Huang, Biochemistry 1998, 37, 17331–17338) indicate that protegrin 1 may exist in two different states as it interacts with membranes, and these states are strongly influenced by lipid composition. Studies of cyclic protegrin analogues (J.-P. Tam, C. Wu, J.-L. Yang, Eur. J. Biochem. 2000, 267, 3289–3300) have revealed, that an increase in the conformational rigidity, resulting from backbone cyclization and multiple disulfide bridges, may confer membranolytic selectivity that dissociates antimicrobial activity from hemolytic activity, at least in the series of compounds studied. Protegrin 1 is an 18 residues linear peptide, with an amidated carboxyl terminus and two disulfide bridges. Tachyplesin I contains 17 residues, also has an amidated carboxyl terminus and contains two disulfide bridges. Recently described backbone-cyclic protegrin and tachyplesin analogues typically contain 18 residues and up to three disulfide bridges (J. P. Tam, C. Wu, J.-L. Yang, Eur. J. Biochem. 2000, 267, 3289–3300; J. P. Tam, Y.-A. Lu, J.-L. Yang, Biochemistry 2000, 39, 7159–7169; N. Sitaram, R. Nagaraij, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 2000, 267, 783–790).
Cathelicidin, a 37-residue linear helical-type cationic peptide, and analogues are currently under investigation as inhaled therapeutic agents for cystic fibrosis (CF) lung disease (L. Saiman, S. Tabibi, T. D. Starner, P. San Gabriel, P. L. Winokur, H. P. Jia, P. B. McGray, Jr., B. F. Tack, Antimicrob. Agents and Chemother. 2001, 45, 2838–2844; R. E. W. Hancock, R. Lehrer, Trends Biotechnol. 1998, 16, 82–88). Over 80% of CF patients become chronically infected with pseudomonas aeruginosa (C. A. Demko, P. J. Biard, P. B. Davies, J. Clin. Epidemiol. 1995, 48, 1041–1049; E. M. Kerem, R. Gold, H. Levinson, J. Pediatr. 1990, 116, 714–719).
In addition, there is evidence from the literature that some cationic peptides exibit interesting anticancer activity. Cerecropin B, a 35-residue α-helical cationic peptide isolated from the hemolymph of the giant silk moth, and shorter analogues derived from Cerecropin B have been investigated as potential anticancer compounds (A. J. Moore, D. A. Devine, M. C. Bibby, Peptide Research 1994, 7, 265–269).